


The World Revolves Around the Sun

by synkiller82



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/pseuds/synkiller82
Summary: Adrien has been alone most of his life.  Because of this, he started a journal to jot down things and found an outlet for his emotions.  Now, he's giving us a glance into those pages...





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a bunch of drabbles (100 words or less per entry) using the prompts from the Adrien Aug-reste page on tumblr. Since they will be so short, it only felt right to make them into journal entries for our favorite Cat-son. Tags will be added as things come into play. Have fun riding the roller coaster!
> 
> P.S. - I am not having these betaed...since I never had my diary betaed by anyone! We live and die by our grammar mistakes!! That, and my betas enough on their plate with my other story, Collapse Into Me, as well as their own writings. *shrug*

I saw LB today! _*squee*_

Plagg asks me all the time why I love her. My answer is always: how can I not?

She's brilliant, talented, funny, witty, and the _most beautiful_ girl I've ever seen! I could fill these pages with praises about my soul mate, my other half, my spotted goddess!

She is like the sun...something you long to look at, to touch...but you know that if you get to close, you will burn. I know the dangers of loving her, and yet I am drawn to her again, like a moth to a brilliant flame.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's frustrated at LB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take this prompt a different direction. I hope you enjoy a little angst today.

I’m so frustrated right now!

LB thinks I’m not focused enough in battles, because I like to have a little fun! I take this responsibility just as seriously as she does!

What she, or anyone else, doesn’t understand is how suffocating my civilian life is! I may have all the wealth, but I’m still nothing more than a trapped bird. Chat is my way to be free, to spread my wings and be the person I WANT to be...not the one I’m forced to be as Adrien.

They can’t understand because a caged bird rarely sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to think I may make these a little longer...maybe a 200-word limit. What do you guys think?


	3. Just a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien contemplates Marinette

I got paired with Marinette today. It was almost a disaster! She stuttered the whole time and looked like she wanted to run!

What about me makes her act that way? Is it my fame? My father? I’m the  _ only _ one she acts this way around!

I thought we connected that first day in the rain when she accepted my apology, but I guess I was wrong. I long to be her friend, but I can’t fix what I don’t know is broken. Nino and Alya are of no help. I wish SOMEONE would just tell me what to do!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but this weekend has been crazy sauce!!


	4. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is still trying to figure things out

I just don’t get it! When we were paired for the UMS 3 tournament, Marinette was great! She even gave me the lucky charm bracelet I still carry over a year later. I gave her a replacement I made myself for her birthday, and she seemed really happy.

Chloe says it’s because we intimidate her, but I doubt that. I watched her stand up to Chloe more than once and she’s befriended Kagami...so status can’t be the answer.

I won’t rest until I figure this out!! Marinette is too special to me for me to give up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging with me. Again, I'm sorry I got a bit behind. I hope to keep up from this point forward!


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien isn't having any luck with things.

What is it with me and dark-haired, blue-eyed girls? I know I carry the Black Cat Miraculous, but this bad luck thing is for the birds!

Ladybug yelled at me, _again_, for getting hit and disappearing. She said it’s too much pressure on her to worry about bringing me back. It’s my job to make sure she’s here to fix everything though. Rock meet hard place!

Meanwhile, the communication issues with Marinette are putting us behind on our project. Oh well, off to email my half to her.

I’ll corner Nino tomorrow _without Alya_ to ask him about Marinette.


	6. Cardboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien dwells on someone else

Plagg - I owe that little kwami SO much!

He gave me freedom from my cage and brings out my rebellious side. 

He might be the very embodiment of destruction and bad luck, but I consider him my best friend and a good luck charm. He’s only second in my heart because of Ladybug.

He also makes me laugh when I’m feeling down. I’ve been moping lately, girl issues, so he danced horribly while I practiced the piano, which made me smile. Now curled up in the cardboard box Ladybug had during the Dark Owl fight. 

Plagg really is a cat!


	7. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to a carnival

I had THE BEST day today!

Nino, Alya, and Marinette took me with them to a carnival outside of town! My first carnival! It was amazing!!!

There were two things that made it extra special: I got to have this experience with my best friends ever, and Marinette gave me something to remember the day by. It is a ladybug charm that hangs off your phone. Bonus: she barely stuttered the whole time we were together, even after we were ditched AGAIN! 

I’m glad she’s starting to be normal around me. Maybe things will get better between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest prompt for me, but I hope I did it justice. I can just see Adrien all giddy smiles the whole day, eyes wide with wonder as he followed his friends around. Anyway, see you tomorrow!


	8. Cat Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on some of the side effects of his miraculous

One might think that being a superhero is awesome, and it is!

HOWEVER...there are few things that aren’t so great. I found out I purr, which is super embarrassing. I want to follow string and lights with abandon, and cardboard boxes have been tempting places to sit.

I am also more affectionate than before, but that could just be me. The last time I felt love in this house was from Mother the night before she disappeared. If I close my eyes, I can still hear her voice, though it’s only a whisper now. I miss her so much.


	9. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop date analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early as I have to be at the hospital at 530 am for my procedure. I hope you enjoy!

What am I doing wrong here? I set up this great space for LB tonight as Chat, but she never showed. I did get to show Marinette, and she liked it, which was good, right?

Then Andre gets akumatized but won't attack couples. Talk about rubbing salt in the wound!!

After the fight, LB finally came to the roof. She told me that there is another boy in her civilian life. Just means I have to work harder!

Just for the record, blame Plagg for the dinosaurs...and Atlantis...and the Sphinx nose thing...no wonder he needs a handler!


	10. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks about his parents

One might think that my mom's disappearance is the worst thing to happen in my life, but that probably wouldn't be true.

While I miss her every day, I am beginning to come to terms with her being gone.

What I am having a hard time handling is my father's absence from my life. Even after the style queen akuma, he really isn't around all that much.

It's a worse pain to have someone within reach and not being able to touch them...than to have someone completely gone from your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...I posted this one just in case I'm not coherent enough Saturday, but hopefully I'll be in good shape Sunday!! Laters!!


	11. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on childhoods

Sometimes I wonder who I would be today if I grew up in a normal house, like Marinette or Alya. Yes, I have wealth and fame, but I never really wanted any of it and I would trade it all to spend one day in someone else’s life. To be shown love and support no matter if I’m perfect, or a complete failure. I would give it all up to have my family back.

Being Adrien Agreste means living up to a legacy. I can’t be who I want to be as long as I have this name on my head. Which is why I love Chat. He can anyone or no one. He doesn’t have the pressures to always be polite and perfect. He can goof off, have fun, play with kids, pun, flirt..and no one really has a problem with it. Well, LB does, but only when we are in battle. When we are on patrol, we both cut loose and have fun. Those are the times I look forward to the most.


	12. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> futures are reflected upon

Today Alya wanted to know what everyone would do if they couldn’t go into their chosen career fields.

Nino thought it would be cool to go into psychology or EMT work.

Alya would become a chef.

Marinette surprised me the most. She wants to be a tattoo artist if she can’t be a fashion designer. Her artistry is beautiful and I would be her first client without fail.

Well, I will be if I’m not modeling anymore. She has the cutest little black cat with a ladybug sitting on its nose in her sketchbook and I’ve always loved that drawing.


	13. Shapeshift

Out of all the things that akumas have done to me over the years, I think the worst one was definitely Reflecta! I couldn’t use my powers, I almost killed myself trying to walk in those accursed platform shoes, and LB wouldn’t stop making jokes at my expense!

Then there was Maladikator. He made me act like a real cat! Thankfully, no one knows it was Adrien Agreste running on all fours and hissing at the akumatized mayor of Paris. LB and QB won’t let me live it down either!

The things I do to keep My Lady safe.


	14. Fairytale

My favorite memories of my mother revolve around storytime. Whether it was bedtime or a rainy day, I lived for the times when we would curl up and travel to the land of make-believe!

Who knew that one day, those stories would become a reality for me? I am now a superhero with a magical kwami. I have taken the mantle of the humble knight in the service of M’Lady. We fight monsters almost every day and try to find and defeat the main villain, Hawkmoth. We always win, no matter the odds. 

I wish my mom were here. I know she would be proud of me.


	15. Coffee Shop

I finally got LB to go on a date with me! Ok, I brought coffee to patrol from a local coffee shop, which resulted in us drinking it and talking instead of patrolling...but I’ll take it!

It was nice to be able to just sit and talk with her about everything and nothing. We talked about superhero things, like whether Chloe should be allowed to continue to be Queen Bee since everyone knew who she is. I even got her to laugh at a few of my puns.

If I didn’t know any better, I would say she’s warming up to me. Maybe I can win against this civilian guy after all!


	16. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on the day's akuma

I am never going to make fun of girls again! We fought an akuma today who had the ability to switch people and I ended up being LB for a while. Let me tell you, I am glad that is over!

One, I am really bad at using a yoyo as a weapon. Two, I overshot my landings multiple times due to the weight difference between us, and three, it seems that she was in more pain than she let on. How do they deal with that on a monthly basis???

I marked today on my calendar to make sure to have chocolate and lighter patrols over this two week period every month since it’s my job to make her job easier!


	17. Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien ponders those who have fallen victim to Hawkmoth

As I sit here and think about everyone who has been akumatized since Hawkmoth started, I realize that most of the people have some connection to me. Almost my entire class, my teacher, my principal, and even random people I’m around. I can probably count the number of people I had no association with on one hand.

LB speculated that my father was Hawkmoth but when he was akumatized, I immediately dismissed the thought. What if she was right, though? What if he is using me as some kind of beacon? That would be a good reason as to why I haven’t been targeted yet.

Thinking about it, Hawkmoth said he had nothing to lose when we cornered him on Heroes Day. If he is my father, what does that say about his thoughts on me?


	18. Cosplay

I am finally being allowed to go to a Halloween party! I know the holiday isn’t a big deal over here, but Chloe is throwing a party at her hotel and Father said I could go.

The best part is Marinette is making my costume! I know it will be the best because she is making it! Alya thought it would be fun to go as the heroes of Paris but switch it around. I think she said that so she could go as Ladybug. Anyway, we all thought it was a great idea, so Nino is going as Chat, Marinette is Rena, and I get to go as Carapace.

Tomorrow we are all going over to Marinette’s so she can get measurements and make sure the fabric colors she picked will work. A whole afternoon without obligations to spend with friends, how did I get so lucky?


	19. Fencing

I had a fencing tournament today. Normally I don’t really look forward to them, but this time my friends were able to come to watch. It was nice having people in the crowd cheering for me. They cheered for Kagami too, which surprised her, but it made her smile.**  
**

Kagami and Marinette seem to have put their initial meeting behind them, which I think is wonderful. It was a complete misunderstanding anyway, and Kagami killed me in that decisive match. Since then, she has been my exclusive practice partner and we have both improved.

I kinda wish Marinette had come back after tryouts. The whole team was impressed by her natural talent and Mr. D’Argencourt was going to ask her to join the team even with Kagami’s addition. I guess Marinette decided she didn’t have the time, which I understand. We are both so busy, I’m sure it would be hard for her to fit all the practices and tournaments into her schedule.

Still, if she ever decides to pick up a foil again, I would gladly help her hone her skills.


	20. Music

Music was always something that I shared with Mother. I actually started playing piano because of her. She would sit me in her lap and place my hands on hers so I could “play” with her. Soon, she was teaching me scales and warm-up exercises which quickly turned to easy pieces and it slowly took on a life of its own. It was a special time I could spend with her and share a passion of hers.

Since she left, the piano has been just a painful reminder of her absence, which is why I practiced as little as possible. That was until I went to the Liberty during the music festival. Luka and the rest of Kitty Section allowed me to play with them on a classic keyboard I stumbled over. That moment ignited my love of the instrument again.

Yes, I still flake out on my practice time to go out as Chat, but overall, I’m playing more now.


	21. Modeling

Out of all my obligations that I have, I would give modeling up the quickest. I hate how much I have to miss just to be used as a clothing rack. I know I’m good at it, but that’s only because I have to be in order to not upset Father.

Honestly, that’s the only reason I do it without complaint. Maybe, if I do things right and get the shots Father wants, he may give me some small acknowledgment. All I want is some time with him, maybe dinner or watch a movie together...even saying hello every day would be an improvement over what we have now.

So, as much as I hate it, I will continue to do as Father demands. Maybe if I continue, things will get better for all of us.


	22. Gaming

Participating in the UMS tryouts was fun. Getting to practice with Marinette and meet her parents was even better! I knew Marinette was an awesome person, but seeing her play was something else. While that controller is in her hands, her stuttering and shyness melt away leaving a confident, competitive girl. 

After the tournament, it has been difficult to get that girl to reappear around me, but today was the day. I had an entire afternoon free after school, and Father was out of town, so I invited Marinette over to play UMS on my system.

It took a while after we got home, but she finally seemed comfortable enough to relax and enjoy the game. We played for hours and it was the most fun I’ve had in ages! She even stayed for dinner, which was a nice change from eating at that huge table by myself.

I wonder if I can convince Nathalie to let me have an afternoon off more often so Marinette and I can hang out more.


	23. Puns

I love being Chat Noir. It gives me an outlet to be the person I truly want to be, not this perfect, hollow...ok, I am not going down that path again. Back to the point.

He allows me to explore the sides of my personality I can’t as Adrien, and I have to say one of the best things that has come from it are the puns. I LOVE puns! They are a fun way to use vocabulary and make people laugh. Even LB chuckles from time to time before she rolls her eyes and groans.

I learned to pun from my mother, and Father hated it! He would groan and tell us that is not how people of our stature act. We would both straighten up and apologize before going out into the garden and getting into these pun wars that would leave us crying we would laugh so hard.

I got to have that feeling again at Marinette’s house when I stayed over for dinner one night. Her father, Tom, loves puns. They are mostly bakery related, but I rolled with it. Marinette only rolled her eyes and groaned the whole time, but it was the best dinner I had been to in forever. Her dad is really good! I can’t wait for the next time I get invited over. I’ll be bready for him then.


	24. Flirting

When you grow up without much in the way of social interactions that aren’t scheduled and choreographed, you learn things through movies, TV, and the internet.

Which is where I learned my flirting skills. I thought they were excellent, because they always worked in the animes, right? Turns out not all girls are into that over the top anime-style flirting and I just happened to fall head over heels for one of them.

Maybe it’s just my timing. LB doesn’t get as mad if I flirt during patrols. She normally just rolls her eyes and makes some comment. Maybe I’ll just cut the flirting back during battles. Of course, I can’t cut it all out, it’s part of my Chat charm, after all.


	25. Career

Today we had to write a short essay about what we wanted to do after lycee for homework. It was the topic of conversation at lunch, again, and I still have no answer. Nino wants to be a DJ but still thinks something in the medical field would be interesting too. Alya has always had her sights set on being a journalist. Maybe she will calm her action reporting down, though. She always worries me with how close she gets to the fights sometimes for the Ladyblog.

Marinette went on and on about wanting to start her own brand once she’s out of college. She’s so passionate, they all are.

I have never really thought about what I wanted because I have never had the option. Father has my life planned out well into my adult years. I will go to Uni, probably in either London or America, for business and fashion, then return to take my place within the company.

Though, now that I think about it, I would love to do charity work with kids and teach. I love science and have always enjoyed tutoring my classmates when I can, so teaching science would be a wonderful way to continue that. I could also do charity work on the weekends and possibly teach music lessons as well.


	26. Hamsters

I love Anime. It’s one of my favorite genres of movies and TV shows. When I was little, I especially loved Hamtaro. You know, the anime about the hamsters. I guess that’s where my love of the little pets came from.

They are just so cute with their little faces, wiggly noses, tiny paws, and the pouches they can stick anything in. Sometimes I wonder if Plagg is part hamster the way he devours cheese. Of course, I can devour an ice cream from Andre’s in one bite, so I guess I’m part hamster, too.

I can’t wait until LB finally falls for me and we defeat Hawkmoth. Then we can finally move to that island with our own pet hamster and be free to be whoever we want to be without schedules and expectations. That would be paradise.


	27. Dadrien

I often wonder what kind of parent I would be, or if it would be wise for me to even consider being a parent. While my mother was wonderful, my father has never been the warmest person and from the few stories I have been told, my grandfather was even colder than my father, if that is possible.

This family just seems to be prone to producing work-a-holics, which doesn’t seem to mesh well with family life. There doesn’t seem to be the perfect balance of work and home. 

Would I be willing to not work as hard to be able to be a presence in my child(ren) life? I just don’t have the answer to that question and until I do, I think I’m just going to table this whole discussion.


	28. Nightmares

Sandboy taught me something about my partner I don’t think I ever would have found out otherwise. You see, his powers brought your darkest nightmare to life. For me, as Adrien, it was being trapped. As Chat, it’s a mix of disappointing Ladybug and her hating me.

For Ladybug, she lost her powers. Her greatest fear in the mask is being powerless to defeat the evil we fight.

I never really thought about the immense pressure she is under. I have always seen the mask as a thing of freedom, but also as a responsibility. For her, it is so much more. She is the only one who can make things right. If something happens to her, then the akuma will continue to hurt people and destroy the city. Without her cure, nothing will be fixed. I knew all of this, but never thought of what it must be like to have all of that dropped on you one day without any real explanation.


	29. Helping Hands

For the longest time, it was just LB and I against Hawkmoth and his akumas. We were, and still are, an unstoppable team, but now Hawkmoth has an ally in the peacock holder, Mayura. His akumas have also proven too difficult for just my Lady and I to handle.

Thankfully, the Guardian has trusted Ladybug with other miraculous’ to give us allies as well. The team has grown over the year to include Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, Pegasus, Ryuko, and King Monkey. They have all been awesome additions to the team.

At first, I was a bit jealous of these new heroes. Partly because I thought they would take my lady’s attention from me, partly because she got to know who and where the Guardian was while I was left in the dark. The latter part dissipated when the Guardian came to see me after Syren and the former just went away on its own. Ladybug and I are still the core duo of the team and she still cares for me, even if it isn’t the way I care about her.


	30. Tropical Island

Being the face of my father’s brand has some perks, though they aren’t as awesome as they used to be. Back before I could go to school and had friends, the trips I took to do photo shoots abroad were the highlight of my year. I got to go to so many interesting places: Japan, New York, and Australia, just to name a few.

My favorite trip was to an island in the Caribbean. It was during January and while Paris was blanketed in snow, the island was pleasantly warm. I fell in love with the people and the tranquility of the island while I was there.

Maybe that is why I want to move to a small island. It was everything I don’t have here and I want nothing more than to have it all back.


	31. Kitty

Something strange and amazing happened...Marinette called me, Adrien me, “kitty”! I saw her working on a new design while sitting in the park after my photoshoot. I walked over to say hello, but saw her wonderful design and instead said, “That looks simply purrfect.” Without missing a beat, she responded with “silly kitty.”

Let’s just say we were both stunned. I’m not sure why the cat pun slipped out while not in cat ears, but it did. I just stood there as my mind tried to think of a way out of the situation while simultaneously lining up spots that should probably stay scattered.

Pigtails, dark hair, blue eyes, same attitude, same attributes, always gone when there is trouble, never seen together except for Timebreaker...then I remembered Troublemaker. I had caught a glimpse of pink pants when LBs earring was taken, but at the time, I thought nothing of it. How many people wear pink pants in Paris? There were just too many coincidences to ignore.

I could see by the look on her face, the same one Ladybug would get, that she was connecting the paws like I was. Suddenly her eyes went impossibly, or should I saw impawsably, wide and they darted from my face to my ring and back. Suddenly, she reached out and covered the top half of my face with her hands and I heard her suck in a breath.

Yep, because of an accidental pun, the identities were out. We went to her house and talked everything out. We decided it would be best to keep our superhero lives the way they were, but our civilian lives have become better...at least for me. I now have my sun with me all the time, and I am warmed to my core by her friendship and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Adrien AUG-greste. I hope you enjoyed looking into Adrien's journal as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, back to Collapse Into Me.


End file.
